I don't ever see want to see you again
by hweasley21
Summary: This is a one shot HarryPansyRon triangle based on the song by Uncle Sam. Implied HPPP, HGDM.


**A/N: I am thinking of turning this into a series, maybe doing a prequel and a sequel. let me know what you think.**

Ginny Weasley pulled open the front door one evening and gasped in shock as Harry Potter stumbled through.

"Harry, are you ok?" Ginny asked trying to help him to his feet.

Harry shrugged her off violently. "Where's your brother?" He slurred struggling to pull himself up.

"Which one?" Ginny asked nervously, afraid she already knew the answer. 'I have six brothers"

Harry put all of his wait on an end table in the living room, using to it help him stand. He rounded on Ginny, his eyes narrowed, "You know which damn one" he spat, "Ron, call him down here"

"Go home Potter" Draco said, trying to steer him back out the door. "Sleep it off, come back tomorrow and work it out"

"Shove off Malfoy" Harry shouted. Draco put his hands up and backed off.

"Alright Potter" Draco sneered. "It's none of my business if you make an ass out of yourself."

Hermione glared at her boyfriend before she tried to talk to Harry.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked gently. "What ever it is we can deal with it rationally"

"Go to hell" Harry shouted at Hermione, causing her to shrink against Draco and whimper slightly.

"Aha" Harry cried sarcastically, "There he is the man of the hour"

Ron was walking down the stairs slowly, a look of determination plastered on his face.

"Hello Harry" Ron greeted him trying to look non-chalant. 'To what do I owe this unexpected visit"

"Is she here?" Harry barked.

Ron turned around and beckoned someone to follow him. Hermione and Ginny both gasped when Pansy slinked down the stairs and cowered behind Ron. "Hello, love" she said softly to Harry. At her greeting Harry started to laugh hysterically almost falling over.

"Love?" he questioned. "How sweet of you to call me that. Do you call Ron that too?"

"Harry " Ron started.

"You really are high class Ron" Harry interrupted. "I mean at least you had the decency to let me know when you were messing around with my girl." Ron raised his eyes and looked directly at Harry. "Yeah, I got your letter and I wanted you to know I appreciate your honesty"

_"Early one morning while you were asleep_

_I received a letter but there was no addressee_

_So I paid it no mind, in fact, I wanted to send it back_

_But something that I was feeling said open it"_

Harry put his hand in the pocket of his robes; fumbling a little he pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Harry" he started reading shooting glances at Ron and Pansy, "I wanted to be the first to tell you, and at least I owe you that. I have fallen madly in love with your girlfriend, and she has fallen for me too"

"_It said, "Dear reader, once close friend of mine_

_I hope that this letter finds you in time_

_'Cause your love is ending and my life's just beginning_

_With a woman that I know you hold dear to you_

_And it made me want to say..._

_I don't ever wanna see you again_

_But I stuck by you till the end_

_And my conscience is clear_

_And I can move on from here_

_But I wish I could say the same for you, baby_

_I don't ever wanna see you again_

_But tell me why did it have to be my best friend_

_That you were messing around with_

_I didn't want to notice it_

_I was true to my love for you "_

Harry stopped reading, blinking back tears, he stumbled closer to Ron. "For years your were my very best friend. I stood by you no matter what, when you asked me not to date Ginny I backed off. I was with you until the end" He turned and looked right at pansy, the woman who had been his girlfriend since before the war ended. The woman he had lived with for over 3 years and sneered. "Why? If you had to mess around on me, why did it have to be my best friend?"

Pansy tried to say something but all she could so was sob. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rocked slightly. Ron started to reach over and comfort hr but stopped himself under Harry's glare.

"I was good to you" Harry shouted at Pansy. "I loved you, I always, always loved you."

Pansy gulped but remained silent.

"I have to ask," Harry continued, "How did this happen. Were you confused, bored or just malicious?"

"Stop" Ron interrupted, shielding Pansy from the belligerent Harry. "I started this, you want to be made at someone, be mad at me"

"Ok, then tough guy, you tell me because I need to know what happened" Harry countered. "You tell me how two people who hated each other as much as you two did end up sleeping together and falling in love"

Ron looked at his feet. Harry laughed and picked up the letter again." I know this may seem odd, considering until two months ago, I couldn't stand Pansy. I didn't get it, I didn't understand until I was with her. She's an addiction, she's intoxicating. I know why you love her, now"

Harry stopped and stared at Pansy for a moment. The anger seemed to melt for a moment and his showed the sadness and the pain.

"Even after reading this it took me a minute to really comprehend," Harry said softly. "I wasn't able to believe you could do this to me, love"

_"It took me a minute to wake up and see_

_What the love of my life was doing to me_

_I wanted to lay down and die_

_'Cause my pride wouldn't let me cry_

_Somehow I knew I had to get over it_

_He said he couldn't understand_

_Until he felt your touch_

_Now he can see why I love you so much_

_And that's so unfair_

_I never thought I'd have to share_

_Your love that I thought was given_

_To only me"_

"And you said you loved me" Harry snarled again, the sadness being quickly replaced by the anger. "I gave you everything, you are such a tramp"

Pansy let out a high pitch wail and the others gasped at Harry's harsh tone. Ron stepped off the stairs and got right in Harry's path to Pansy. He scoffed at Ron and mumbled. "My best friend huh?"

Without another word to anyone Harry turned towards the door. He threw the letter into the fire. "It's not fair" he fumed. "This is what you always wanted isn't Ron. My life"

"Harry, no please don't do this." Ron pleaded. "I am your friend"

"Excuse me if I am having trouble believing that at this moment" Harry snapped. His hand on the doorknob, Harry turned his head to look at Ron. "It must be quite the ego boost?'

"What?" Ron asked his voice scratchy and full of raw emotion.

"Lord Voldemort couldn't destroy me but you did" Harry replied.

"Where are you going Harry?" Hermione cried.

"To see an old friend who might be interested in this" Harry smirked. "As for the two if you, I don't ever want to see you again"

_And you say you love me?_

_Love must've been blind_

_'Cause I sure didn't see this one coming_

_My best friend, huh?_

_They say keep the one's you love close_

_And your enemy's even closer_

_But I can't win for losing, girl_

_'Cause the one I thought was a friend to me_

_Ended up being my true enemy_

_Listen to me, baby_

_I gave you everything_

_My love, and my ring_

_And you, oh what you laid at me_

_And I don't want to see you again_

_I don't ever wanna see you again_

_But I stuck by you till the end_

_And my conscience is clear_

_And I can move on from here_

_But I wish I could say the same for you, baby_

_I don't ever wanna see you again_

_But tell me why did it have to be my best friend_

_That you were messing around with_

_I didn't want to notice it_

_I was true to my love for you"_

"I hope it was worth it" was all Hermione would say. She took Draco by the hand and led him into the kitchen. Ginny stared at Rona and Pansy for a moment and then followed Hermione and Draco out.


End file.
